the_skuxxxs_lore_and_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Shreyas
Summary Shreyas is a member of the Boi's, one of the younger ones but with just as many powers as the others. He was one of the first Boi's to inhabit the Mountain Of Caramel High school realm. He met other Boi's such as Thomas,Hyam and Kieran to name a few at this realm. He is a continued member of the Boi's though spends not as much time as the others in the PSN Chat dimension. History Shreyas was born inside a Dyson Airblade within the highschool attended by Bring me the Horizon. After he's birth he set of to upgrade himself. He was then greeted by a mysterious figure that promised to make him a quarter of a cyborg as long as he bought him as many Last Of Us players. Following these events Shreyas then attended the Mountain Of Caramel Highschool waiting for the Last Of Us to be created while gaining knowledge to enhance he's powers. Here he meet several of the Boi's forming a precursor group to the eventual Boi's. In the year 2012 Shreyas mastered he's first power "The Depression", during this period Shreyas used the power to mind control some of the mortals at the Mountain of Caramel Highschool. He's grip was broken eventually as he was not supplied with enough mortals. In the next year 2013 the prophecy of The Last Of Us came true, though Shreyas did not find out about its existence until 2015. During 2015 Shreyas snared the Boi's Thomas and Kieran feeding of their eventual hatred. This continued for a year but was eventually broken when the Boi's Kieran and Thomas deleted it. In early 2016 he faked his death but was discovered after being found working at the Big Banana causing he's fan club to turn on him. During the middle of 2016 Shreyas discovered that he's cyborg parts required a fuel source to continue, with that being New Girl a really girly TV show. It has become a curse as he is continually roasted for it. As of recent he was gifted a infinite energy resource by the Boi Thomas known as The Last Of New Girl that should power him till the end of time. Powers Shreyas has several powers with he's most powerful one being "The Depression" that allows him to enslave mortals, however it requires a steady stream of new hosts to continue. Another power that was briefly used was he's school jumper of heat resistance but this quickly diminished in power causing the jumper to burn. The last power was hand in a assignment with half copy pasted wikipedia info without being caught. Cyborg enhancements Shreyas is 25% Cyborg with the organs being replaced such as the appendix and one lung. Its original fuel source was New Girl DVD's but the newly gifted Last Of New Girl providing a infinite power source. Trivia -Has a Magic Mike Shirt(Worn once and then never again) -Has a almost sexual relationship with Avocados -Once ran a 10 meter marathon -Once fought a sea lion -Favorite colour is shadow Category:Characters